Some network links may experience overloading and congestion, especially if many client devices share the capacity of the network link. For example, each client device may take up only a fraction of the network link capacity, but if many client devices are making use of the network link, the client devices may experience network slowdowns compared to the full capacity of the network link or their allotted bandwidth. In extreme cases, network packets may be dropped when insufficient capacity exists for handling all packets that are to be transmitted across the network link.